


An Interesting Theory

by Sherlocksbeehive



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Gwilym, Dom Brian, Dom Brian May, Dom Roger, Dom Roger Taylor, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Sub Ben, Sub Ben Hardy, Sub Gwilym, Sub Gwilym Lee, Top Ben, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: Brian starts to get philosophical about the egos of him and Roger. Roger decides he needs to put a quick stop to that, so he uses their boys as a beautiful distraction.





	An Interesting Theory

Gwilym was curled up against Brian's leg reading a book and Ben was spread out on the couch with his head in Roger's lap and playing a game on his phone. Both of the younger men were naked, as they always were in the house.

Brian looked up from the article he was reading and looked at Roger. “Have you ever considered that our egos might be slightly out of hand?”

“Of course they are Brian. We would never have survived being rock stars if they weren't.” he looks up from his notebook and stroked down Ben's face and chest.

Brian plays with Gwil's hair. “No, I mean, we are in a relationship with the two men who are playing us, in the movie we are producing, and a large part of the relationship is that when we are home we keep them naked so we can enjoy the view and they can serve us however and whenever we see fit.”

“Yeah, but I don't hear you complaining.”

“No, it's just interesting I suppose.”

Roger tapped Ben’s cheek, “How about you and Gwil show Brian something that might be a little more interesting?” 

“Yes Sir.” Ben nodded and got off the couch, handing his phone to Roger, and crawled over to Gwil.

Gwil suppressed a sigh and put a bookmark in his book and set it aside before he and Ben started kissing. The book was really getting good but he didn't dare complain and risk punishment.

Roger tutted, “Out in the middle of the rug, Brian can hardly see you there.”

Ben whined a little when Gwil pulled away from the kiss but they both crawled to where Roger had told them to go. 

“Good, now you can go back to kissing but I want you to stroke each other nice and slow until you are both fully hard.”

Gwil kissed Ben again and jumped a little when he felt Ben wrap a hand around his cock. He groaned and wrapped his own hand around Ben's cock.

Roger smirked and opened the fly of his pants as he watched their boys.

Brian did the same and licked his lips.

Roger grabbed the lube from the drawer in the end table. “Ben, catch. Gwil, ass in the air.” he tossed the lube to Ben.

Gwil looked up at Roger, “But Sir, I bottomed last time.” First he had to put his book down and now he doesn't even get to top?

“Yeah, and you're going to bottom again, just because we had a bit of a pattern going doesnt mean I can't change it. And if you keep whining about it you won't get to top for a while now.”

Gwil glared at the floor as he got into position, he didn't dare glare at either of the doms.

Roger shook his head “Ben, open him up nice and slow for us.”

“Yes sir.” Ben slowly pushed a finger into the other sub, making sure that both doms were able to see.

Gwil bit down on his lip to try and prevent his moan from coming out.

“Gwil, open that pretty mouth and let us hear you.” Brian said.

Gwil squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

“Ben, keep that finger in him and spank him until he makes some pretty noises for us.”

Ben only had to spank him three times before Gwil let out a low moan.

Roger nodded “Good boy, keep that up and Ben won't have to spank you any more. Ben, go ahead and finish opening him up.”

Ben slowly added a second finger and stretched him a bit more. He let himself decide when to add another finger but waited for Brian or Roger to tell him when to take his fingers out. 

Gwilym was moaning and whimpering while doing his best not to squirm and push back against the fingers. 

Roger smirked “no so upset about bottoming any more are you Gwil?”

Gwil panted and shook his head “no Sir! Thank you for letting me bottom Sir!”

“Alright Ben. Pull your fingers out and fuck him as fast or as slow as you want, but you have to hold his hands behind his back.” 

Gwil quickly crosses his wrists behind his back, he needed to have the other actor inside him as quickly as possible.

Ben coated himself in lube and then gripped Gwil's wrists with one hand. He slowly pushed in to let them both adjust. “Oh God Gwil, you're so tight. I'm not hurting you am I?” he panted a little.

Gwilym shook his head “n-no, it's so good, please just keep going.”

Brian and Roger were both stroking themselves slowly while they watched their boys on the floor. 

Ben began moving faster, he was glad he had Gwil's hands to hold onto as it helped him move faster and harder.

Brian was starting to worry that Gwil might be getting rug burn on his cheek. He grabbed a cushion. “Ben, stop for a moment and put this under Gwil's face. But Gwil, this is just for comfort, if we see you biting it or trying to hear it to cover up any noises Ben will be coming alone this time.”

Gwil nodded quickly, “Yes sir. I will be good.” he lifted his head a little so Ben could slide the pillow under his cheek.

Roger raised an eyebrow “anything else you want to say to Brian.”

“Thank you for being kind and giving me a pillow for my head Sir!” he said quickly.

“Good boy. Ben, go ahead and continue.”

Brian smirked “Both of you can come when you are ready, but Gwil, you better come untouched and before Ben or you won't be coming this time.”

Ben groaned as he fucked Gwilym “Thank you Sir.”

Gwilym barely managed to speak in between moans “Y-yes mmm yes Sir. Oh god, th-thank you.”

Ben tried to make sure he was angled correctly to make sure Gwil had the best chance of coming.

Gwil moaned so loud it was almost a yell, “Yes, please, just like that Ben, I just need a little more!”

Ben panted and groaned while he tried to keep hitting the same spot for Gwil.

“Oh god Ben!” he arched his back as he came.

Ben fucked him through the orgasm and then yelled out as he came inside of him. He let go of his wrists and draped himself over Gwil, feeling boneless and exhausted. He heard their doms coming into their hands off to the side of them.

Gwil’s legs shook slightly under the weight and he panted slightly, still recovering from the orgasm.

Roger came over and gently pulled Ben off of the older sub and guided Gwil onto his side. He held Ben in his lap and rubbed Gwilym's back “You are such good boys, you put on such a good show for us. Brian is getting something to clean you up.” 

Gwil nodded a little amd closed his eyes, “Thank you sir.”

“No, thank you Gwil. I know you didn't want to stop reading but Brian was going to get into psychological theory and I had to put a stop to it.”

Ben laughed softly, “oh no, not psychology. Anything but that.”

Roger smiled, “Oh I'm sorry, were you just dying to listen to a lecture on ego?”

He shook his head, “No sir, sorry sir.”

Brian came back, “uh oh, what's Ben getting in trouble for now?” he smiled and sat on the floor with them, he began gently cleaning Gwil up. 

“Nothing Sir. I promise.” he smiled at Brian.

Brian kissed his cheek and cleaned him up “no, you're right, I should never gave suspected.” he smiled. He set the cloth aside and pulled Gwil up into his lap.

Gwilym clings to him “I'm sorry I was a brat at the beginning.” 

“oh shush now Darling. You did perfectly. Do you want to go back to reading your book?” he kissed his head. 

Gwil frowns “I don't know if I can. My head is fuzzy.”

Roger smiles “how about we watch a movie for a while?”

Ben nodded “yes please.”

Brian looked at Gwil, “How about that?”

He nodded and yawned, “Okay.”

Roger nodded, “it's your turn to choose.”

He looked up a little and smiled shyly “The princess bride?”

Brian smiled “As you wish.”

They all cuddled up on the couch to watch the movie. 

Roger looked over at Brian and smirked, “So, was I able to show you something more interesting?”

Brian chuckled, “Yes Rog. You had a very interesting theory.” He leaned over and gently kissed the other dom over their sub's head. “I love you.”

Ben and Gwil were squirming and whining slightly.

Roger laughed “we love you too.”

Ben shook his head, “No, I mean yes, love you, but you're blocking the TV.”

Brian laughed and sat back, “Sorry boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! I have a few more Bohemian Rhapsody/Queen fics in the works right now! And if you are following any of my other fics, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them! I've just been a bit busy/distracted :) hopefully I will get them updated soon.
> 
> Tumblrs: sherlocksbeehiveblogs and castielsdeadlyparasol  
> Go to sherlocksbeehiveblogs or here to learn more about my writing https://sherlocksbeehiveblogs.tumblr.com/post/173456376919/thestoriescontinued   
> If you like this fic please leave kudos and comments! I live off of them!


End file.
